The Stripper!
by Xi Alexandrite
Summary: [ONESHOOT] Sehun mengikuti saran temannya untuk mengunjungi gay bar dan disana ia bertemu dengan seorang stripper. HunHan FanFict. Maaf jika ga HOT. RnR?


**THE STRIPPER!**

.

Author : Xi Alexandrite

Cast : Luhan, Sehun, Chanyeol

Rating : M

Genre : Romance, YAOI

Length : Oneshoot

Disclaimer : I don't own anything!

.

**NO PLAGIAT! THANKS**

.

.

**Hardcore Lemon, yang ga suka silakan keluar. Close tab!**

**Get out of here as soon as possible!**

**.**

**You like YAOI?**

**Gotcha!**

**Xi Alexandrite **

**Proudly present…**

**THE STRIPPER!**

.

_Summary : _Sehun mengikuti saran temannya untuk mengunjungi _gay bar _dan disana ia terpesona pada seorang stripper!

.

**The Stripper!**

**Hongkong, 2013**

Siapapun pasti setuju kalau Hongkong adalah sebuah tempat dimana kehidupan akan berjalan dengan normal selama duapuluh empat jam tanpa henti. Siang dan malam seolah tidak berbeda selain pertukaran matahari dan bulan yang menghiasi langit. Mobil dan kendaraan lain tetap ramai menghiasi jalanan. Mungkin memang orang – orang yang bekerja siang hari dan malam berbeda. Tapi tidak sedikit orang yang bekerja siang hari melampiaskan rasa capeknya dimalam hari, _saturday night, _malam panjang yang tidak ingin berakhir.

Disalah satu gedung pencakar langit yang ada dipusat kota, tepatnya dilantai lima belas dan enam belas terdapat sebuah bar bernama Exotic Bar. Sebuah bar khusus mereka yang memiliki penyimpangan seksual, _gay. _Semua yang ada didalam adalah mereka yang mencintai sesama jenis dan begitu menikmati keindahan dunia. Mungkin beberapa memang sudah menikah dan memiliki istri, tapi mereka masih memiliki hasrat yang lain dan disini adalah tempat yang tepat untuk melampiaskannya. Mereka yang memiliki uang banyak begitu gampang mendapatkan pelayanan dari para namja – namja mungil yang akan memberikan kepuasan tak terhingga.

Khusus sabtu malam, Exotic Bar mengadakan pertunjukan tarian erotis dari seorang _stripper_ yang begitu menarik. Ia sangat pandai menari dan membuat pengunjung yang tidak bisa memesannya hanya menelan ludah. Hari ini ini, _stripper _itu menarikan tarian _pole dance, _tarian dengan sebuah tiang tinggi dan ia akan meliuk – liukkan badannya yang lentur.

Lagu _First Love _milik _After School _mengalun pelan mengiringi tariannya. Meski ini Hongkong, tapi karena fenomena kpop sudah menyebar, ia menggunakan lagu ini karena sesuai dengan tariannya. Namja itu, tadinya muncul dengan langkah pelan dari balik layar berwarna merah _maroon_. Pita berwarna hitam melilit mulai dari pergelangan tangan hingga sikut, dan juga mulai dari pergelangan kaki hingga lututnya. Disebelah kiri telinganya terdapat sebuah anting huruf L. Ia tidak mengenakan apa – apa selain _bow tie _ merah darah menghiasi lehernya yang jenjang. Sedangkan pangkal batang kemaluannya dililit pita berwarna sama. Hanya melihatnya berdiri saja sudah membuat junior pengunjung ikutan berdiri.

Ia mulai bergerak dan kakinya melilit pada tiang dan kepalanya kebawah, lalu ia menaikkan kepalanya dan turun dari bagian atas tiang seperti gerakan mengayuh sepeda. Juniornya bergesekan dengan tiang dan _stripper _itu menutup matanya sejenak. Ia terlihat terangsang hanya dengan tiang stainless dingin yang menyentuh juniornya.

Na na na na na na na~ na na na na na na na~….

Saat lagu mulai mengalun, _stripper _itu berpegangan pada tiang sambil melakukan gerakan berputar. Kakinya yang panjang lurus dan juniornya terlihat dengan jelas. Setelah itu, ia berdiri dan meliuk – liukkan badannya. Menggesekkan tiang pada putingnya yang memerah. Ia juga menggerakkan pinggulnya seolah sedang menyodok hingga penisnya makin menegang saat bergesekan dengan tiang. Pita – pita ditubuhnya membuatnya terlihat makin menggoda.

"Ouh.. permainan Luhan memang selalu memukau," ujar seorang pengunjung yang tengah memangku namja tak berpakaian.

"Anda benar, tuan Siwon. Karena itulah dia yang menjadi primadona disini,"

Siwon menganggukkan kepalanya sambil terus memijat junior namja yang ia pesan. Entah sudah berapa kali ia memesan Luhan, _stripper _itu, tapi tidak pernah bisa mendapatkannya karena sudah ada yang memesan duluan. Padahal ia punya uang yang banyak sekali. Namun sayangnya, orang – orang yang memesan Luhan juga orang yang punya uang banyak seperti dirinya. Sekarang ia harus puas dengan Heechul yang mendesahkan namanya dengan pelan.

Luhan mulai merenggangkan kakinya dan membelakangi pengunjung yang mulai menelan ludah. _Hole _nya yang sempit terpampang dengan jelas dibawah lampu sorot. "Ngghh.. nghh.. nghh…." Luhan mengulum jarinya sendiri, ia berpegangan erat pada tiangnya. Setelah dirasa cukup, Luhan meraba – raba pantatnya. Saat ia menemukan lubangnya, ia memasukkan jari telunjuknya.

"Ahh…ah.." desahannya terdengar sangat sexy. Ia memaju mundurkan jarinya selama beberapa saat dengan gerakan sensual. Kadang cepat dan kadang lambat. Setelah dirasa cukup, Luhan memasukkan jari tengahnya dan ia kembali mengeluarkan suaranya yang menggoda. Gerakan jarinya yang menggunting sedang berusaha untuk memperbesar lubangnya. Yang terakhir ia memasukkan jempolnya.

"Nyaaaa.,, aaa,, ahh~~~" kepalanya mendongak pertanda ia menikmatinya. Lubangnya terasa perih dimasuki tiga jari sekaligus sambil terus maju mundur. Tapi ini belum seberapa. Luhan menarik jarinya keluar, lalu turun dari atas panggung menuju meja salah seorang pria bertubuh tambun.

"Mau apa, _baby?_" pria itu terlihat senang Luhan menghampirinya. Luhan tersenyum dan berbalik menyodorkan lubangnya pada pria itu. Tanpa menunggu banyak waktu, ia menarik pinggang Luhan dan menciumi lubangnya. Lidahnya menggelitik dan tangannya mulai berpindah menggenggam junior Luhan. Jarinya memainkan ujung batang penis Luhan.

"Ouh.. ahh.. lidah anda… lihai.. se. kali.." Luhan berkata disela desahannya yang semakin menjadi – jadi. Saat perhatian pria itu terfokus pada tubuhnya, Luhan meraih botol anggur yang sudah terbuka yang ada diatas meja yang disampingnya. "Terima kasih, tuan..hh"

Pria itu sadar Luhan sudah mencuri minumannya. Tapi tidak masalah, ia sudah bisa mencicipi rasa lubang Luhan yang begitu diinginkan banyak orang disini.

Luhan meletakkan botol itu dilantai panggung dan lagi – lagi ia membelakangi pengunjung. Begitu kakinya direngganggkan, ia mulai berjongkok dan mempposisikan agar mulut botol tepat berada dibawah lubang anusnya. Dengan gerakan perlahan, Luhan mulai memasukkan mulut botol kedalam _hole-_nya.

"NYAAAA AAHHH.. AAHHHH..AHH~!" Desahan yang lebih mirip teriakan menggema karena tidak ada yang bersuara selain dirinya. Musik entah sejak kapan sudah berhenti. Leher botol yang bertuliskan _Sherry _mulai tenggelam.

"Ouh..! AH… AHH…" Luhan merasa lubangnya seperti dikoyak karena semakin kebawah leher botol itu semakin besar. Air matanya mulai keluar. Tapi karena ia sudah dikuasai nafsu, rasa sakitnya teralihkan oleh kenikmatan.

Tangan kanannya memegang botol agar tidak terjatuh, sedangkan tangan kirinya berada dijuniornya yang sudah amat sangat menegang. Cairan _pre cum_ terlihat mengkilat diujung penisnya. Luhan berjalan dengan tertatih – tatih menuju tiangnya kembali. Ia tidak lupa untuk memaju mundurkan botol yang melekat dianusnya hingga minuman anggur itu keluar dan menetes dari lubangnya. Dan sebelah tangannya begitu sibuk mengocok penisnya. Beberapa pria yang menyaksikan itu sudah mulai memanggil _pesanannya _dan menyuruhnya untuk mengocok penis mereka. Permainan Luhan membuat mereka semua jadi_ hard _ dengan cepat.

Cairan yang ada diujung penis Luhan ia oleskan pada tiang hingga tak tersisa. Lalu ia semakin menundukkan kepalanya dan menjilati cairannya sendiri seolah ia menghisap junior berukuran besar.

"MMhh.. ngg… mm…hahh.."

Luhan berakting seolah ia sedang menjilati penis berukuran besar. Lidahnya menjulur dan bergerak menggoda. Bunyi decakan terdengar saat ia mengecup dan tiang dihadapannya. Setelah cairannya habis, Luhan menyempatkan diri untuk melihat kearah penonton yang hanya diterangi cahaya remang – remang hingga wajah mereka tidak terlihat jelas. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya pada sekeliling. Dan saat itu, ia tertegun. Seorang pria yang berada diujung kirinya memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam. Tangannya terlipat didada. Luhan berani bersumpah kalau pemuda itu adalah pengunjung paling tampan yang pernah ia lihat. Entah kenapa, Luhan merasa dadanya sedikit berdebar saat pandangan mereka bertemu untuk beberapa detik. Terbersit harapan agar orang yang memesannya malam ini adalah pemuda itu.

Setelah kontak matanya dengan Luhan berakhir, pemuda bermata tajam itu melirik _smartphone _nya dan membaca pesan yang baru masuk.

"_Bagaimana, Sehun? Apa kau menikmati pertunjukannya? Aku yakin kau tidak akan kecewa dan yang pasti kau akan berterimakasih padaku karena sudah menunjukkan mainan yang menakjubkan!"_

Namja bernama Sehun itu langsung mematikan ponselnya karena dianggap mengaganggu acaranya. Apalagi isi pesan itu terkesan meremehkannya, walau memang benar ia telah takjub melihat tarian namja yang tengah telanjang bulat diatas panggung.

Sehun yang dikenal dengan julukan _god sex _diantara teman – temannya merasakan hal yang aneh saat ia matanya bertemu dengan Luhan. Selama ini ia hanya mengencani makhluk bernama gadis dan pastinya mereka akan berakhir ditempat tidur sekalipun pertemuan mereka tidak sampai duabelas jam. Tidak terhitung sudah berapa banyak vagina yang ia masuki selama belajar di _High School _dan ia menikmatinya. Tapi tak pernah sekalipun terlintas dalam pikirannya ia akan _horny _melihat tarian seorang pria muda.

Jika pemuda seumurannya menghabiskan liburan dengan jalan – jalan dan menghamburkan uang, maka itu tidak berlaku bagi Sehun. Liburan kali ini appanya memaksanya untuk ikut ke Hongkong, melatihnya untuk menjadi penerus perusahaan property milik appanya yang sudah melebarkan sayapnya ke luar negri. Mau tidak mau ia terpaksa ikut. Liburannya tidak terlalu buruk karena seniornya, Chanyeol juga ikut ke Hongkong. Mereka bernasib sama, datang kemari karena paksaan. Namun sayangnya Chanyeol sudah punya kekasih dan ia bisa menghabiskan malam dengan kekasihnya. Sedangkan Sehun yang tidak tahu apa – apa malah berada disini setelah ia mengeluarkan uang yang tidak sedikit dari rekeningnya. Chanyeol bilang ia sudah memesan _mainan _yang akan membuat Sehun merasakan kepuasan. Awalnya ia mengutuk Chanyeol karena ternyata ini adalah bar untuk _gay. _Chanyeol hanya terbahak dari seberang telepon. Sebenarnya Sehun ingin keluar secepatnya, namun ia merasa sayang pada uangnya. Lagipula apa salahnya mencari pengalaman baru. Seperti Chanyeol yang akhirnya jadi _gay _karena kebanyakan nongkrong di bar semacam ini.

"NYAAA HAAAAAA AAHHHHH…!" teriakan Luhan membuat Sehun kembali fokus pada objek yang mencuri perhatiannya. Luhan kini kembali menungging dan kepalanya hampir bersentuhan dengan lututnya. Lebih dari setengah leher botol sudah masuk kedalam lubangnya. Luhan merasakan pergolakan dalam perutnya. Lubangnya yang terisi penuh oleh anggur dan botol membuatnya semakin terangsang. Dengan gerakan cepat, Luhan mengeluarkan botol itu dan berdiri.

Byurr…

Cairan anggur langsung keluar dari lubangnya dengan deras, bersamaan dengan ia yang mengeluarkan spermanya dilantai. Luhan langsung tiduran dilantai karena kecapekan. Ia mencolek spermanya dan menjilatinya disela nafasnya yang tinggal satu – satu. Ia juga mengelus penisnya dan mengambil semua sperma yang tersisa. Dan saat itu lampu panggung mulai redup dan tepuk tangan meriah menggema.

_Fuck! Dia terlihat begitu gampang ditiduri, _batin Sehun.

"Siapa? Siapa yang harus aku temani malam ini?" Luhan bertanya pada seorang namja yang menghampirinya. Namja itu memakai kemeja putih dengan _bow tie _dan penampilannya hampir-resmi. Kecuali kenyataan kalau ia tidak mengenakan apapun sebagai bawahan.

"Namja yang duduk di sofa nomor dua dari sebelah kirimu."

Luhan mengikuti arah pandang namja itu.

DEG!

Debaran jantungnya kembali berpacu. Bukan karena obat perangsang yang ia minum dalam dosis besar sebelum pertunjukan, tapi karena orang yang memesannya ternyata namja tadi.

"Apalagi yang kau tunggu? Cepat kesana karena dia sudah membayarmu dengan tinggi. Seharusnya bukan dia yang harus kau layani. Tapi karena dia membayar dua kali lipat dari tarif yang biasa, bos langsung menyetujui keinginannya untuk menidurimu sekarang."

Namja itu langsung pergi meninggalkan Luhan. Luhan pun bangkit dan berjalan menuju namja itu sambil menggigit bibirnya sensual. Ia berjalan dengan menyilangkan kaki layaknya seorang _super model _yang berjalan di _catwalk._ Dengan gaya berjalan seperti itu, kakinya menggesek _twinsball _nya dan ia kembali terangsang. Luhan melepas pita yang sedari tadi menempel dibatang kemaluannya dan melemparnya sembarangan.

"Anda.. yang memesanku malam ini?" Luhan bertanya setelah ia duduk diatas meja bulat dihadapan namja itu. Ia menekuk lututnya dan mengangkang lebar hingga penisnya berada tepat dihadapan pemuda itu dan lubangnya yang sudah terbuka lebar terlihat sangat menanti untuk dimasuki.

Sehun menelan ludah. Ia tidak menjawab karena terlalu terpesona pada namja mungil dihadapannya.

"Tuan?" Luhan mengerjapkan matanya sok imut. Persis _puppy._

Senyuman miring menghiasi wajah tampan Sehun setelah ia sadar dari lamunannya. "Benar. Bisa kau beri aku kepuasan sebagai imbalan atas uangku?"

"Tentu!" ujar Luhan dengan nada ceria. Ia pun turun dan menggeser meja kesamping. Ia berlutut dihadapan Sehun dan membuka ikat pinggang Sehun dengan gerakan pelan. Ia mengelus junior Sehun yang masih terbalut celana. "Dia sudah sangat keras tuan. Apa sebaiknya dikeluarkan saja?"

"Sehun. Panggil aku Sehun. Kata 'tuan' terdengar aneh."

"Tidak," Luhan menggeleng. "Kami semua memanggil pelanggan dengan sebutan tuan."

"Panggil aku Sehun atau aku akan memasukkan penisku dan kelima jariku sekaligus kedalam lubang sempitmu itu!"

Luhan terbelalak. "Baik, Sehun." Luhan pun membuka kancing celana Sehun dan menurunkan resletingnya. Celana dalam namja yang terlihat lebih muda itu sudah basah karena cairannya_. Ia pasti terangsang melihat tarianku_, batin Luhan. Penis Sehun langsung mengacung tegak dan kokoh saat semua kain penghalangnya diturunkan Luhan. _Stripper _itu menelan ludahnya. _Besar sekali.. _baru kali ini ia melihat penis sebesar dan sepanjang itu.

"Kenapa? Kau suka melihat ukurannya?" Sehun membelai rambut Luhan. Namja itu mengangguk dan langsung mengecup ujung penis Sehun. Lidahnya menusuk – nusuk lubang kecil disana. Puas dibagian ujung, Luhan mulai menjilati batang penis itu dari ujung hingga pangkal. Tangannya sibuk meremas _twinsball _Sehun. Kadang ia meremasnya dengan lambat dan pelan, lalu dengan gerakan cepat dan tidak terkontrol.

"Mhhmm.. hmm.."

"Shh…" Sehun mendesis dengan mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia merasa kuluman Luhan sangat hebat dan berbeda dengan semua orang yang pernah melakukan hal seperti itu padanya. Jari mungilnya terasa sangat lembut. "Cukup! Sekarang aku ingin memasukimu dengan keras!"

Luhan berhenti dan air liurnya sudah membalut penis Sehun. "Baik~" ia pun berdiri dan duduk dipangkuan Sehun. Ia memegang penis ukuran jumbo itu dan mengarahkannya kedalam lubangnya yang sudah berkedut minta dimasuki. Semantara Sehun sibuk mengulum putingnya dan menggigitnya dengan kuat.

"Ah,,, pelan Sehun!" Sehun tidak peduli. Ia menggigit putting yang satunya dan Luhan lagi –lagi Luhan berteriak.

"Jangan lama – lama sayang.. cepat masukkan!" perintah Sehun.

"Nyaa.. aahh.. ahh…. Aouh!" Luhan mengeluarkan desahannya dengan suara yang kuat saat junior Sehun masuk kedalam lubangnya. Dindingnya terasa perih bergesekan dengan benda sebesar itu, penis yang bahkan lebih besar daripada leher botol yang tadi menemaninya.

"Ouh.. ahh.. penis muuh.. besar…. Sekalii.. ahhh.."

"Benar. Nikmatilah sepuasmu…"

Sehun mulai mengangkat pinggang Luhan menyuruh namja itu bergerak naik turun. Ia ikutan mengerakkan pinggangnya kearah yang berlawanan hingga ujung batang penisnya menghujam makin dalam.

"Ahh.. ahh…ah."

"Ukh. FUCK! Kau sempit sekali…." Sehun mengeluarkan kata – kata kotor saat ia merasa juniornya seperti dipijat oleh kontraksi otot lubang Luhan. Ia mulai mencari junior Luhan dan mengocoknya dengan kecepatan yang sama dengan sodokannya.

"NYAA AHH! AHH!" Desahan Luhan makin menjadi – jadi. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa panas mendapat sentuhan Sehun dimana – mana. Bibir Sehun sudah mendarat di perpotongan lehernya dan menggigitinya dengan kuat seperti _vampire_ yang menghisap darah. Tangan Sehun asyik menggenggam dan mengocok penisnya dengan penuh semangat. Sedangkan tangan satunya mencubiti putingnya dan menyentilnya sesekali.

"AAHH.. AHNN AHH.."

Luhan memegang kemeja Sehun dengan erat. Ia merasa gejolak diperutnya semakin tidak terkendali. Urat penis Sehun didalam lubangnya semakin menonjol. Ia yakin namja itu juga akan mencapai puncaknya.

"Sehun.. aku.. aaaakhhhh!"

Crott!

Cairan Luhan keluar mengotori kemeja Sehun yang mulai kusut. Gerakan Sehun makin cepat dan Luhan merasa semakin melayang. Orgasme tetap menyenangkan seperti biasanya, apalagi dengan namja setampan Sehun.

"MMhh.. Luhaann…" bersamaan dengan itu, Luhan merasa lubangnya dipenuhi oleh lahar putih panas milik Sehun. Matanya sampai memutar karena ia merasakan kenikmatan yang begitu memukau. Tubuhnya langsung ambruk didalam pelukan Sehun.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka mengatur nafas.

"Aku yakin ini belum berakhir."

Luhan menjauhkan kepalanya dan memandangi wajah Sehun. Ia menelan ludahnya. Sungguh, demi _yin _dan _yang _Luhan merasa tersedot kedalam pesona Sehun, namja yang akan ia temani dimalam ini.

"Benar! Ini belum berakhir!"

Sehun tersenyum mendengar jawaban Luhan. Ia pun meraih tengkuk namja itu dan meraup bibirnya dalam ciuman panas yang panjang dan dalam. Kepala mereka bergerak kesana kemari untuk terus memperdalam ciuman. Lidah mereka bertarung untuk mencari siapa yang lebih mendominasi. Luhan yang kalah membiarkan lidah Sehun menjelajahi goa hangat miliknya. Sehun benar – benar seorang _good kisser. _Luhan akui itu. Ia yang berprofesi sebagai namja penghibur bahkan dikalahkan oleh Sehun.

"Ngghh..ahh.."

Desahan keluar dari bibir Luhan yang merah. Lidahnya terjulur keluar dan bersentuhan dengan lidah Sehun. Benang halus saliva menjuntai saat ia menarik lidahnya. Sehun mengikuti arah arah saliva itu dan menjilatinya. Luhan mengeratkan pegangannya pada rambut Sehun.

"Disini sempit. Mhh.. bagaimana.. kalau hh kita pindah.. mhh sajaa?" Sehun bertanya sambil mengulum telinga Luhan.

"Kita.. ke kamarhh sajaa.."

Sehun setuju dan berdiri. Luhan mengeratkan kaitan kakinya pada pinggang Sehun. Ujung penis Sehun yang masih berada didalamnya membuat Luhan kembali terangsang.

Mereka berjalan sambil berciuman panas seperti tidak ada hari esok. Bahkan bau anyir sampai tercium karena bibirnya mengeluarkan darah akibat Sehun yang menggigitnya terlalu keras.

"Mhh.. ngg.."

Luhan mendesah saat ia merasakan punggungnya terbentur dinding. Mereka berhenti sebentar untuk menuntaskan ciuman. Penis Sehun didalam lubangnya kembali bangun dan Luhan mulai menggerakkan pinggangnya.

"Ahh ahh.."

Akhirnya Luhan kembali bebas mendesah karena Sehun sudah memindahkan sasarannya kearah bahu Luhan. Jarak kamar terasa jauh karena mereka berkali – kali berhenti untuk berciuman.

BUGH..

Tubuh Luhan terjatuh diatas ranjang empuk. Akhirnya mereka sampai juga kedalam kamar yang disediakan untuknya. Sehun menarik dirinya sebentar untuk membuka kemejanya yang sedari tadi masih menempel tidak karuan ditubuhnya. Lagi – lagi Luhan terpesona melihat otot dada Sehun yang bidang. Perut rata walau tidak sepenuhnya ber abs, tapi tetap sexy dan menggairahkan.

"Nghh.. cepat Sehun.. cepat masuki aku kembali..ahh.."

Luhan mulai tidak sabaran karena sepertinya Sehun sengaja berlama – lama. Ia sampai mengulum jarinya sendiri.

"Tenang sayang…"

Sehun kembali naik keatas ranjang dan ia bertumpu pada lututnya. Ia menarik pinggang Luhan dan JLEB! Batang penisnya langsung melesat masuk dengan sempurnya. Ia merasakan ujung penisnya menyentuh sesuatu yang kenyal didalam sana.

"AKHH! There! Disana! Ayo.. ah.. tumbuk lagi Sehun.. ahhh~~~"

Luhan kembali melayang saat Sehun menyentuh _sweet spot _yang jadi kelemahannya. Sehun sangat pandai membuatnya ketagihan. Gerakan pinggang Sehun makin lama makin brutal.

"AHH! AHH! Ini nikmat sekali.. ahhh~~~"

Luhan menggenggam sprei dengan kuat. Kepalanya melesat masuk kedalam bantal. Punggungnya melengkung merasakan sensasi tak tergambarkan. Dengan tangan gemetaran akibat terlalu terangsang, Luhan meraih juniornya yang terabaikan dan mengocoknya.

Keringat sudah membasahi tubuh mereka berdua. Sehun menatap Luhan dengan pandangan seperti serigala kelaparan. Andai ia tahu kalau meniduri namja senikmat ini, ia pasti sudah melakukan ini dari dulu.

"_Damn_! Kenapa.. kau hh sangat nikmat…"

"NYaa haaahh.."

Luhan hanya bisa mendesah sebagai jawabannya. Apalagi ia merasa kalau ia akan kembali mencapai puncak orgasme.

"Ah.. aku.."

"Bersama Luhan…"

CROTT!

Kali ini mereka keluar dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Sehun menarik penisnya keluar hingga cairannya merembes keluar. Ia menunduk dan kembali menjilati lubang yang terlihat sangat menggodanya.

"Mmhhh…" Sehun menjilati paha Luhan dan tidak membiarkan sedikitpun cairannya tersisa. Ia bahkan menghisap lubang Luhan hingga namja itu kembali menggeliat.

Sehun menjatuhkan tubuhnya disamping Luhan dan menatap namja yang juga mengatur nafas, sama seperti dirinya. Bau sperma begitu kentara. Sepertinya ruang ini ruang kedap suara karena suara – suara berisik dan desahan manusia yang merasakan kenikmatan dunia diluar sana tidak terdengar lagi. Luhan berbalik dan menghadap Sehun. Matanya terlihat sayu dengan bibir yang bengkak dan wajah yang memerah. _He's so fuckable!_ Batin Sehun. Tangannya kembali bergerak menggapai putting Luhan.

"Mhh.. ahh.."

"Kenapa? Kau suka? Dua ronde sama sekali tidak cukup, Luhan.."

Luhan tidak menjawab dan ia pasrah saja saat Sehun kembali menyerang putingnya dengan ganas. Meski tenaganya sudah hampir habis, ia tetap memaksakan diri untuk melayani namja bernama Sehun yang memiliki nafsu yang tinggi. Ia harus professional agar tetap bisa bekerja disini. Suaranya terasa hampir habis karena kebanyakan mendesah dan berteriak. Luhan tidak tahu sampai berapa ronde Sehun menyetubuhinya dengan berbagai posisi ekstrim. Lubangnya terasa perih. Akhirnya, setelah Luhan merasa kalau nafasnya hampir berhenti, Sehun berhenti.

"Tidurlah… kau pasti capek." Sehun mengelus puncak kepala Luhan dengan lembut dan membawa namja mungil itu kedalam pelukannya.

Luhan merasa hatinya menghangat. Tidak pernah sekalipun orang yang ia layani mengelus rambutnya dengan penuh sayang seperti ini. Ia ingin menangis mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari orang lain. Sangat berbeda dengan perlakuan orangtuanya yang bahkan tega menjualnya. Setetes air mata lolos dari sudut matanya sebelum ia benar – benar terlelap.

"Apa aku sangat kasar?" Sehun bertanya karena ia tahu kalau Luhan menangis dalam pelukannya. Namun namja itu sudah terlanjur mengarungi mimpinya dan tidak lagi menjawab. Dengkurannya yang halus menandakan ia sudah terlelap. Sehun pun memilih untuk tidur. Olahraga malam ini benar – benar menguras tenaganya.

.

Keesokan harinya, Sehun merasa kalau ini adalah pemandangan paling indah yang pernah ia lihat saat terbangun. Sesosok namja mungil dan cantik tertidur disampingnya. Bagaimana mungkin ada pemuda dengan tampilan seperti boneka porselen seperti ini. Mulus tanpa cacat. Bibirnya merah kecil dan terlihat sangat cocok dengan wajahnya yang terlalu kecil untuk ukuran namja. Hidungnya mungil dan sangat manis. Oh, bahkan bulu matanya panjang dan lentik. Wajahnya bisa dibilang sempurna. Tangan Sehun bergerak sendiri untuk menyenuh setiap bagian wajah Luhan. Ia melakukannya dengan gerakan lembut agar Luhan jangan sampai terbangun.

"Kau cantik sekali.." Sehun bergumam pelan. Ia mendaratkan sebuah kecupan manis dikening Luhan. Karena masih mengantuk, Sehun pun memejamkan mata dan tidak lama kemudian ia kembali terlelap.

Setelah merasa kalau Sehun tidak lagi memandanginya, Luhan membuka matanya. Ia memegang dadanya yang bergemuruh hebat. Debaran jantungnya benar – benar berisik dan mengganggu.

"Berhenti… kumohon.. berhenti…" Luhan berusaha mendiamkan debaran didadanya walau hasilnya nihil. Ia cepat – cepat berbalik dan memunggungi Sehun. _Jangan Luhan. Kau tidak boleh terpesona pada orang – orang mesum yang mengunjungimu. Mungkin saja mereka sudah memiliki kekasih hati dan datang kemari untuk memuaskan nafsu. Tidak! Tidak boleh! _Luhan menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya. tindakannya itu membuat Sehun terbangun.

"Kau sedang apa?"

Luhan membeku. "Ti-tidak ada."

"Lalu kenapa menggelengkan kepalamu?"

Karena tidak ada jawaban, Sehun membalik tubuh Luhan hingga berhadapan dengannya. Ia kembali menindih tubuh mungil itu dan mendaratkan ciuman dibibir manisnya. Namun Luhan memalingkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa?" Sehun heran kenapa Luhan menolaknya.

"Ini sudah pagi. Aku sudah selesai melayani anda."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena begitulah peraturannya."

"Bagaimana kalau aku menambah tarifnya?"

Luhan membulatkan matanya. "Menambahnya? Bahkan aku mendengar kalau anda sudah membayar mahal agar bisa bersamaku tanpa harus mengantri."

"Uang tidak masalah bagiku. Aku merasakan kepuasan tiada tara saat bersamamu. Jadi maukah kau melayaniku lagi? Mengulangi seperti yang tadi malam?"

Luhan terlihat berpikir.

"Berikan padaku nomor rekeningmu dan aku akan mentransfernya kesana."

"T-tidak!" Luhan terlihat takut. "Itu tidak diperbolehkan."

Sehun membelai rambut Luhan dengan penuh sayang. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia begitu menyukai namja ini. Sehun baru tahu kalau tubuh manusia yang tidak memiliki bulatan didadanya ternyata sangat menarik dan terlihat rapuh seperti minta dilindungi. "Aku juga akan membayar pada bosmu. Dan bayaran untukmu aku pisahkan dan kau tidak perlu memberitahunya. Bagaimana?"

Senyuman manis menghiasi wajah Luhan. "Anda benar – benar baik. Baiklah, aku akan kembali melayanimu. Tidak perlu membayarku tambahannya. Asal kau membayarnya untuk bos. Dia pasti senang uangnya bertambah."

"Sayang sekali. Aku menolak kalau kau tidak memberikanku nomor rekeningmu."

Luhan hendak berdiri tapi Sehun menahannya. "Nanti saja kau tulis. Sekarang kita bercinta lagi, bagaimana?" Sehun mengerlingkan matanya sambil mengelus junior Luhan.

"Baik tuan hh.."

"Eitts.. ancamanku tadi malam masih berlaku. Aku akan memasukkan juniorku dan kelima jariku sekaligus kalau kau memanggilku dengan sebutan tuan."

"Baik Sehun!" Luhan bergerak dengan cepat dan kini ia yang berada diatas Sehun. "Pagi ini biar aku yang memimpin."

"Silakan,,," Sehun langsung meraup bibir Luhan dan mereka kembali berciuman. Jarinya bergerak diseputar pantat Luhan dan ia memasukkan jarinya saat ia menemukan lubang Luhan. Dan pagi itu mereka kembali bercinta dengan permainan yang tidak kalah panas dengan permainan mereka semalam.

.

Lewat siang mereka baru selesai dan Luhan tekapar. Ia bahkan tidak mendengar sapaan Sehun yang membangunkannya. Tenaganya benar – benar terkuras habis. Sebelum pergi, Sehun lagi – lagi mengelus kepala Luhan dan mengecup bibirnya.

Setelah dua hari istirahat, Luhan akhirnya bisa bergerak dari tempat tidurnya. Ia harus menyiapkan jiwa dan raga untuk pelanggannya minggu depan. Pelanggannya minggu ini meninggalkan kesan yang mendalam dan entah kenapa ia merasa kalau mereka akan bertemu kembali. Mungkin saja hidupnya akan berubah setelah ini.

Setelah merapikan penampilannya didepan cermin, Luhan melangkah keluar dengan perasaan deg – degan. Ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia merasa demikian. Hari ini ia ingin mengecek tabungannya. Bosnya kali ini sangat baik, pria bertubuh pendek itu mau memberinya tigapuluh persen dari uang yang diberikan pelanggannya. Uang itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk keperluannya hingga ia memiliki tabungan yang lumayan banyak. Setelah dirasa cukup, Luhan bertekad ia akan berhenti dan kembali melanjutkan hidupnya.

"I-ini…" Mata Luhan hampir meloncat keluar saat melihat sepuluh digit dibuku tabungannya.

"K-kenapa sebanyak ini?"

_Teller _didepannya tersenyum. "Semalam anda mendapatkan transfer uang."

_Sehun! _Luhan teringat pelanggannya. Ia merasa tidak pantas mendapat uang sebanyak itu. Tapi tidak mungkin juga dikembalikan. Akhirnya ia mengambil semua uangnya dan hari itu ia langsung pergi dari Hongkong. Ia tidak ingin ditemukan oleh siapapun yang mengenalnya. Dengan uang sebanyak ini, ia bisa melanjutkan hidupnya dinegara lain. Sepertinya Korea Selatan bukanlah pilihan yang buruk.

.

"Bagaimana?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil menyikut lengan Sehun.

"Apanya yang 'bagaimana'?"

"Jangan pura – pura tidak tahu. Aku tahu kau menikmati sisa liburanmu di Hongkong."

Sehun membuang nafas.

"Kenapa? Ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya baru menyadari kalau aku sepertinya tertarik dengan namja."

"Hahahahaa.." Suara tawa Chanyeol terdengar menggelegar. "Apa kau menikmati tidurmu dengan _stripper _itu? Aku saja tidak pernah bisa mendapatkannya karena tarifnya yang mahal. Akhirnya aku cuma menonton permainannya saja. Kau harusnya berterima kasih karena begitu beruntung."

_Beruntung? _Sehun bertanya dalam hati. Ia malah merasa sial kenapa tidak meminta nomor telepon Luhan atau ia sendiri yang meninggalkan kartu namanya disana. Sehun sadar, dan amat sangat sadar kalau ia sudah terjerat pesona Luhan.

.

**END**

**.**

A/N:

What have I done to Luhan,,,? -_-

So,,,, how was it,,,,? Is that HOT? Or not?

Please share your opinion on the REVIEW box,,,

Should I write a **sequel** for this,,? Should I,,,?

**I'll consider it if many of you ask it,,**

I promise!

Thank you for reading and see you next time

Chu~

.


End file.
